Harry and Wormtail are Defying Gravity
by TalaDentro
Summary: Author did the unthinkable and wrote a slash fic with Harry/Wormtail pairing. Is both crack and a songfic, but has serious moments as well. Harry, kidnapped by Voldemort, realizes he doesn't want to fight him and gets help from an unexpected place.


**A/N: If you were a fish would you live in the ocean? I don't think I would. Honestly I think I'd rather be a tank fish. You'd be bored and trapped, but less likely to die a painful death. Just saying…**

***cough***

**Anyway, this well, honestly, you're not going to like this story soley because of the pairing, which is *cringe* Harry Potter/...Peter Pettigrew. I don't blame you. I didn't want to write it, but I did and they don't do anything more than hug (to make it easier for me and less gross for you).  
**

**I'm not even sure if another story with this pairing exists and if it does - you should be ashamed of yourself. J/k but seriously UGH! I wrote it because it's like I said, I want to do at least one of each Harry/malesomeone pairing in the Potterverse and this, unfortunately, is one of them. So don't hate me and if you don't like it - then don't read it. I hate this pairing, I admit it's disgusting and should never be spoken of, but it had to be done.  
**

**Song used: Defying Gravity. Did change part of it, but only a very small part. Made one thing a question instead of a statement. I used this song because I think it fit the situation and the pairing of Harry/Peter.  
**

**Warnings: Bad slash things ahead, not to mention language.**

**Disclaimer: I claimer nothing.**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears**

**

* * *

**

_When one is bored…_Harry Potter thought listlessly. _You can either accomplish a great deal or create a rather large pile of shit. _

He'd just spent a great three hours doing the latter. Origami was not as fun or as easy as he thought it would be. His first attempt at a swan, one of the simplest forms in origami, looked like road kill chicken. Several other origami mishaps littered the floor surrounding the one piece of furniture in the room; a chair. He stood and paced his cell instead.

Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten my manners.

Welcome guests to Voldemort's private rooms. Occupant: one Harry James Potter.

I'm sure many of you are wondering how he came to be here. But I'm also sure that more of you don't care. That being the case, since I already know and there's no one else here; I'll skip the explanation. But I will summarize briefly. Voldemort is very convincing and the smurfs really needed the money.

To make a long story very, very short Harry woken to find himself in this prison. He wasn't sure how long he'd been held captive. There were no windows so he could not tell how many days or nights had passed and he wasn't sure how long he'd been unconscious either. Food and water appeared periodically but he'd yet to see anyone. He knew it was Voldemort's rooms only because of the very large sign on the door that read "Voldie's Pad".

Though why he would have that sign on the inside of the door as opposed to the outside, Harry didn't know. He could only assume that the man was an idiot. An idiot with very poor taste. The room Harry was stored in was decorated with white, orange, yellow, and brown. It looked like the seventies had taken a dump in it.

It was disgusting and Harry didn't want to be a part of it. He picked up his chair and used the metal legs to rattle the bars. "Get me out of here! I hate the seventies! It's out of style and ugly!"

Voldemort and Wormtail appeared in front of the cage. "POTTER!" Voldemort roared. "For your information the seventies was a beautiful time of peace and love and you will fucking respect it!"

"It was a time filled with drugs and people high enough to think that orange and brown would look good together!"

"T-they do look good together!" Wormtail squeaked. Harry noted with some surprise that the man had lost a great deal of weight and could actually be considered cute looking if one was partial to fuzzy rodents. Which he was; just last year he'd become the proud parent of a fuzzy little brown ferret named Narcissa (to keep it in the family as it were).

Harry snorted. "Do not, stupid brown noser! The eighties were much better!"

Voldemort gave a horrified gasp. "Just for that Potter, I will make sure you rot in that cage. You will never get out; never see your friends or family again!" He smirked, sure he had Harry cowed, "Which do you think is the better decade now, eh?"

"Still eighties or hell even the sixties! Better music, better clothes, better everything."

"FUCK YOU!" Voldemort screamed just before disapparating away.

Wormtail glared at the boy he owed a blood debt to in frustration. The plan had been for Harry to suffer a little torture in the room of ugly then agree to join Voldemort. Then hopefully they would be able to finagle an escape and maybe even a defeat of the evil lord. But now Voldemort was too pissed to even consider any sort of release for the boy. "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle? I hope you're happy. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever. I hope you think you're clever!"

Harry snapped back, "I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy too. I hope you're proud of how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition!"

"So though I can't imagine how," they sang together. "I hope you're happy right now."

"Harry," Wormtail said, trying to be comforting. "Just say you're sorry." His voice grew more powerful as he sang, "You can still defeat the wizard. What you've worked and waited for. You can have all you've ever wanted…"

"I know," Harry answered a bit sadly. "But I don't want it. No, I can't want it anymore…" He bit his lip and went on. "You see Wormtail, something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep."

Harry stood on the one chair he'd been given. "It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!" He jumped off, landing neatly on the floor. "It's time to try defying gravity." He flapped his arms experimentally. "I think I'll try defying gravity and you," He pointed at Wormtail, "Can't bring me down!"

"Can't I make you understand?" Wormtail asked. "You're having delusions of grandeur!"

Harry shook his head furiously. "I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so. Some things I cannot change," Harry admitted. "But til I try I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of, losing love I guess I've lost." He sang, looking at Wormtail remorsefully. "Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye." He puckered. "I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down!"

Harry took a deep breath then stretched an arm through the bars, holding out his hand for Wormtail to take. "Peter – come with me. Think of what we could do, together. Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Together we're the greatest team there's ever been…"

"Dreams the way we planned them?" Wormtail asked.

Harry nodded. "If we work in tandem."

Peter reached out his own hand and the two grabbed on to each other's forearms. A small light burst from the connection, blinding both men to their surroundings.

_Flashback_

_"Don't kill him!" Harry shouted._

_"What? Harry this is the man who betrayed your parents!"_

_"I know, just, don't kill him."_

_…_

_"Harry, I know why you said you didn't want Sirius to kill Pettigrew, but, is there another reason?" Hermione asked, too smart and too observant for her own good. _

_The truth was that Harry didn't understand why himself. Peter (_ugh when did I start thinking of him by his first name!_) betrayed his parents and was directly responsible for their deaths. Were there others involved in the deed? Yes of course. Was he the one to end their lives? Not personally. But none of that changed the simple fact that he betrayed them and they died as a direct result! Harry should hate him. Yet, he didn't._

_Something told him that he needed Peter, something deep within him that he didn't understand. Peter was important somehow, special to him. He didn't tell Hermione this, he didn't tell anyone._

_ ..._

_"B-blood from the enemy, forcibly taken. You will restore your foe!"_

_He grabbed Harry's arm and as he did, their magic touched, sparked, rejoiced. Peter stared at Harry in amazement, in the wizarding world, that kind of reaction meant only one thing. Soul mate. But still, he had to do his duty and bring his master back. So he did. He didn't want to. Just like he hadn't wanted or meant to betray James and Lily. He was a weak-willed person. He didn't want to be or mean to be, it's just what he was. He couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried to be different. He couldn't stop being himself. _

_Which was why Harry was his soul's other half. He was strength where Peter was weak, in both magic and will. He was innocent while Peter had blood on his hands. He was the light to Peter's darkness. Peter was the dark to his light._

_…Flashback end…_

As the light and memory faded, the two men stared at each other.

"What was that?" Peter asked curiously.

"Our moment of angsty romance."

"Ah."

"Let's escape now, shall we?"

"Okay." Peter muttered a spell and a password, releasing Harry from the cage.

Peter caught Harry up in his arms and the two hugged. They didn't know each other well enough yet to do much more than that. To be completely honest, the author just can't bring herself to write it. Still, one day, Harry was certain, the two would be comfortable in each other's company and trust in the love they shared. It would take both of them time to get over the many doubts they both had about this more than questionable relationship, but in time, get over them they would.

They raced through Riddle Manor, Peter leading him to an exit. They passed by a rather startled looking Voldemort. "Hey Voldie-shorts! I've decided not to waste my time on anyone with taste as bad as yours. No one who likes brown and orange together could ever stand a chance against Dumbledore. Good luck trying to rule the world!"

They escaped and while Peter could be seen skulking around from time to time, Harry Potter was never heard from again. Dumbledore and the Order, as Harry had predicted, managed to defeat Voldemort with very little fanfare. Eleven years later, little and very mysterious Lillian Olisa Pettigrew came to Hogwarts.

The End.

**A/N: First, yes she is the daughter of Harry and Peter. "Olisa" derived from the French "Oleisa" which is some form of "Elizabeth" meaning "God's Promise" was the name of a pet rat I once owned. And I don't want to read any review bitching; I gave you plenty of warning AND I kept it very platonic.  
**


End file.
